Kisses In The Dark
by LCHime
Summary: Shawn/Rey Slash. Can Rey ever tell Shawn his feelings for him? And why has the power gone out? Enjoy


**Note From LCHime: **

_This Fic takes place the night Shawn and Rey had a tag team match for the very first time. _

_I hope HeartbreakDX loves this._

"That was amazing, Rey. You are so lucky tag teaming with the one and only Shawn Michaels." said Evan Bourne walking backstage with Rey in a hyper tone

"He is pretty amazing isn't he and very kind." smiled Rey turning slightly red in the face.

"You okay? Do you have a fever, Rey?"

"No I'm fine I gotta go seeya tomorrow." as Rey rushed to the locker room.

_The truth is I have been in love with Shawn since our first match in 2005 for Eddie. But I can't tell him how I fell. Why you may ask? Well who doesn't love Shawn?_

"I still can't believe Shawn doesn't have a boyfriend still. Its been almost a year since he caught Dave cheating on him with Randy." said MVP holding Kofi talking to everyone.

"You know who Shawn should date? Someone like Rey." piped up Evan.

"What's this, Ev playing match maker?" as Kane held his hand.

"Now that I think about it they would be really cute together." as Kofi thought about it.

"He should just go out with me for a real good time." as Jack Swagger came into the talk.

"Uh, Jack you have Vladimir duh." pointed out Evan shaking his head at Jack

"Oh yeah."

"Shawn deserves to be happy he has helped with all of our relationships." smiled Chris Jericho holding Jay and Adam.

Hunter in the room with them couldn't help but smile during the conversation.

"You guys all love Shawn even I still do. Maybe Rey would be best for him." as he kissed Jeff on the cheek.

"We all should be going its getting late." as Evan starting going toward the door.

As everyone left the arena Shawn and Rey were the only two left in the building as a shadowy figure turned off the power.

"I hope this brings you two together." the figure said vanishing.

Shawn was alone in his dressing room thinking.

_Yet another group of the guys asking me out. Why won't they realize the only one I love is Rey?_

_Honestly. He did seem quite happy to be my tag team mate tonight. I wonder..._

"Oh the power is out." as Shawn grabbed a flash light. "Better find the exit."

Rey was alone in the ring in darkness with only a flash light he found. He was a bit frighten by the whole thing.

"Anyone there? Someone?"

He laid in the ring hoping someone would come soon he didn't like the darkness too much.

Shawn on the other hand was a little scared but was strong as he came into the main area.

"Hello?" looking around.

It was pitch black with only the ring having a tiny light flashing around held by Rey.

"Whew Thank God I'm not the only one here." as Shawn went toward the ring waving his light.

"Is that Shawn coming toward me oh dear." as Rey blushed pretending to go to sleep.

_Oh its Rey he's sleeping he looks so cute it makes me want to kiss him._

Shawn pressed his lips to the fake sleeping Rey.

"SHAWN?!" as Rey jumped into the air in shock.

"I'm sorry you looked so cute I just couldn't help myself." blushed Shawn looking away from Rey.

"I like you, Rey I really like you."

"Shawn?" as Rey tugged on Shawn's arm.

"Yes?" as he turned to face Rey.

"I like you too. In fact I...I love you." as Rey took off his mask to say his feelings to Shawn.

Shawn pulled Rey into a hug smiling.

"Thank Goodness."

"Shawn, I will never break your heart. I promise. I love you. I really do." looking into Shawn's blue eyes.

Shawn laughed falling onto the ring pulling Rey on top of him.

"I thought so. So, Rey you wanna take a ride on the heartbreak kid?" Shawn asked Smirking.

Rey blushed deeply felling Shawn's hard on on his ass.

"But we are in the dark, in the ring with only two flash lights."

"The more reason to do it but I understand if you don't want to or ready."

"Shawn,I'm not a one night stand am I?"

"Never, Rey I want to be with you for more then just one night. I love you, Rey." as Shawn kissed him on the head.

"Okay then." as Rey stood up.

"What are you doing, love?" asked Shawn

Shawn watched as Rey took off his clothes becoming naked in the ring.

"Its cold in here." as naked Rey shivered.

Shawn laughed taking off his clothes undoing his hair tie holding Rey.

"What's wrong?"

"Shawn, you're beautiful."

Shawn pressed his lips to Rey's and they started to make out in the ring wrapped up in their love.

"Rey, we can just kiss. We don't have to go all the way tonight."

"Its okay I want you to make love to me." smiled Rey grabbing Shawn's cock and starting to suck.

"Ohhhhh, Rey that feels good." moaned Shawn.

Rey was happy making noises on Shawn's cock causing Shawn to jolt and twitch in pleasure.

"Rey, please you're going to make me..." started Shawn panting.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked in a childish voice.

"No I just didn't want our night to end so soon is all." as Shawn pushed Rey onto his back.

"Looking at you I'm guessing you never went this far? He asked.

"No. But I'm not scared."

"Then I will be super gentle." as Shawn reached into his loose pants pocket. "Huh someone put a tube of lube and a condom in my pocket. Must have been when I showered." as he laughed

"I bet it was Hunter." laughed along Rey until he felt something enter inside him. "Wha...What's that?"

Shawn didn't answer him as he lubed up his cock and prep Rey who was feeling blissful and loved.

"I think you are ready now, Rey." as Shawn pulled Rey's legs apart watching his cock stand straight up.

Shawn kissed his head starting to push inside.

"It hurts, Shawny. It hurts a lot." cried Rey in pain.

"Relax, Rey it always hurts the first time it will be alright." smiled Shawn as he kept going.

"You are so tight and warm I don't think I can last very long."

"Its okay I don't mind please keep going, Shawn I think I am starting to like it." holding Shawn. "This is the best night ever."

Shawn stood up and thrusting hard into Rey watching his face turn into pleasure crying out and came all over his tummy.

"Shawn, I love you I love you so much." as Rey panted happily.

"I love you too, Rey." as Shawn pulled out pointing his full hard on. "Would you like to have the milkshake?"

Rey blinked and took most of it into his warm mouth feeling giddy drinking it all up.

"Thank you that is amazing."

"Well I think we should get out of here." said Shawn getting up and finding his clothes.

"I agree."

~The Next Day~

"They did hook up" said Evan watching Shawn and Rey walk hand in hand smiling.

"I guess one night can change anything." agreed Hunter. "But I wonder what happened."

"Wonder indeed." smirked Mark walking away.

_Those two will be just fine._

_LC_'s _Afterthoughts:_

_Whew its been a while hasn't it? Well stay tuned there is more on the way._

_Sheamusmuse: Yup I'm in the next one with Shawn._

_Shawnmuse: He has red hair I don't think I have been with a redhead before?_

_Ericmuse: Of course I will be in a fic with Vince soon too now that I am back on TV._

_Kevinmuse: Hope you all will stick around for it._


End file.
